Birth and Existance
by TaekwondoAssKicking
Summary: "Nation Personifications are like wolves."


**Birth**

Let's talk about wolves. Or maybe, if you will, perhaps you'd rather talk about werewolves? Well, it doesn't matter. It doesn't make a difference of which of those two creatures we talk about, as their system is nearly quite the same.

So wolves. Yes, we'll go with the wolf.

Wolves can be either solitary creatures, or go along in packs. They can be docile if they want, act like a big dog with trust issues. They do look like big, handsome dogs, don't they? Running around with their tongues lolling out, some of which can be rather cute. But, of course, appearances can be deceiving. Wolves are born wild animals with killer instincts. They are hunters, survivors, and, above all, territorial. Wolves are vicious territorialists. They'd do anything to defend their territory against others, other wolves in particular.

They are big on the survivor the fittest theory. But, even so, they also know that by hunting in packs, they get a better shot at surviving. Prey is easier to hunt, and even a bear would go down if it were to be attacked by a dozen angry wolves.

Packs of wolves aren't leaderless. In every pack, there's always the one wolf who has been christened the Alpha. Of course, one does not simply get elected to be the Alpha. The Alpha is the wolf who has proved itself to the pack. The Alpha is the one who knocks down all others who dare threaten its position. It's the leader. It's the strongest, the smartest, and the fastest. The Alpha is the one who has the pack's respect, and the one who is regarded in fear—if the need or situation arises. It's also the protector. One of the Alpha's many duties is to protect the pack, as well as their territory.

Now, let's leave the wolf and join the werewolf. Werewolves, while their system is similar to that of the wolf, it's also very different in many aspects. Werewolves are not only smarter and deadlier, but they are also human during the greater part of the month—or day, for those with the training and the control, in addition to experience.

Territory and werewolves. If a lone wolf were to join a pack (whether it was by choice or force), its territory was to become part of said pack's. Or, to be more precise, it was to belong to the Alpha of the group.

Now, let's jump back to the wolves, without leaving the werewolves.

In a pack, each wolf is an individual, its own self. But, while they are individuals, any damage done to one is felt by the Alpha, and, by extension, by the rest of the pack. If a member is wounded or dead, it will have a great effect on the pack, and again, by extension, the Alpha. I mean, would it not weaken the pack? Less 'manpower' or protection. Less successful during a hunt, or demonstration of power over other packs. Many things could happen to a weak pack and its Alpha. The Alpha may be challenged again and again by its own pack, smelling the Alpha's decline or inability to take on all of them at once—the Alpha is the one who will always take the full brunt of everything, weakening it for others to take advantage of. The Alpha of a rivaling pack may decide to attack; to eliminate, to gain territory, or increase its number, can be up for debate—maybe all of those at once.

Yes, yes, yes—I know that this is getting rather difficult and complex, dear readers, and I'm afraid that it's even more so than I can explain. But, dear reader, perhaps you've caught on? Have you, reader, caught on to the similarities these creatures share with another group? A group so complex, so magnificent, powerful, so everything! A group that has baffled many for years, centuries and millennia! A group that in the past more humans knew about, but steadily descended into utmost secrecy. A secret, a conspiracy that has been around since humans started roaming the Earth, nothing but nomads with their portable little tribes.

Tribes that started at The Cradle, looking for food. Tribes composed of humans starting to get the sense of Identity, of Idea. The Idea of Identity grew within each tribe, some similar, some very different. It was this difference that created this thing we call Culture.

Culture, Identity—Idea. This group that I speak of all started with an Idea. That's how they were born into this world.

An Idea.

An Idea that grew. It grew, it developed, it turned into something special. It turned into the strong bond between the people of the Tribe, their shared culture.

And when those early tribes settled down, they formed into villages. They claimed an area of land for their own; in time, that land became a part of them. The color of the grass and trees, the clear cool water of life, the specific kinds of animals, crops, and plants inhabiting that land… that just added to the culture. Traditions were born out of the environment. No more being a nomadic tribe spending all of its energy looking for food, they really started developing. Population grew. Culture grew. Some left, expanding to other parts of their land. More villages born, of the same culture. Villages grew into towns, towns with people who needed food. Farmers clustered, forming even more small villages and towns. Other tribes want what they have, those resources, or maybe they believe that their own way of life is better. They attack. Survivor the fittest.

An Idea. An Idea that caught on while others perished. Ideas that were developed. Centuries, millennia later, the stronger ones rose up to become what we call Civilizations.

Nation Personifications are like wolves.

This comparison and theory was coined by one of the great civilizations that rose up, one of whose presence shall be felt long after its death. This Civilization, this Ancient, was an Idea who's birth was centered around wolves: The Great Roman Empire, ruler and Conqueror of the Mediterranean.

Wolves. Don't let appearances fool you. Especially if it's a centuries old omnipotent immortal.

_Especially_ if it's a centuries old omnipotent immortal.

An air of childish ignorance.

Maybe they just want to forget. Maybe they just want to forgive. Maybe it's their way of living with themselves.

Or maybe it's as to not drive their own humans and Bosses away?

To hold up the peace. Or, the closest thing to peace they have ever had before.

Or maybe, maybe it's all a farce. A surviving tactic, well-thought up and cunning beyond reason. The strongest and the weakest alike using it.

Perhaps they are just that quirky. Who knows what living that long can do to someone? What they've seen and done? Rules of the past that are barbaric in the present. Unthinkable. So good at hiding themselves, their emotions. After all, Bosses had the power over them. The humans that they are made up of follow the Boss, so, by extension, they also do.

Dumb themselves down.

What's under that smile?

What's the well-hidden wisdom in their eyes?

If Bosses think that they can't take it...

Peace?

No. No matter how much they try, if something of importance happens, they will act. They will leap.

Like angry wolves.

* * *

><p><em>Hullo peeps! So I was writing this thing, a crossover story between Hetalia and Harry Potter, and had this random stroke of genius of comparing Countries to Wolves. I decided to publish this separately, cuz, yeah, nice one-shot, ammiright? Anywho, my crossover still starts with this anyway. There's no way in hell that I'm rewriting this chapterprologue! Nu-uh! (And for those interested, the crossover is starring our beloved Italy/Northern Italy/Feliciano Vargas! Preppy, cheerful, conflict-hating Venice is just that, p__reppy, cheerful, and conflict-hating. He really is. When something of National importance is stolen, it leads him to Britain. Britain's Magical Community, that is. Now what to do~? Ve~?)_

_Also, I'm currently writing the crossover right now. It's not out yet. Hey, gotta do something during this not-snow ice day~ (srls why did they build the high school up on a freakin' hill? Ice equals sliding back down~)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review, please! Lest Belarus visit thee at night :D<em>**


End file.
